Heir to Pein
by Ovan21
Summary: Ok This is my first story up on fanfic I just moved from quizilla a big leap if I do say so my self any way this is about Yubel my OC who is adopted into the akatsuki and trained to be Pein's heir my spelling sucks but plz give good reviews only no burns


Name:Yubel Zuki

Age:14

Looks:

Family:None

Past:Orphaned at the age of 5 she spent a great deal of time alone not remembering a thing except her name

Info:Not very talkative only gives few syllable responses and and does as she is told

Likes:Praise,blood,training,her teacher,and select akatsuki members

Dislikes:The world and those who turned their back on her

[9 years ago/Pein's pov]

Konan and I were on our way back from a mission that really wasn't that difficult I just used my other bodies and the hunter ninja fell like rocks we were walking by night so as not to be seen when we heard a tree branch snap and Konan let out a scream I turned and my body of Chikushoudou grabbed a black cloaked figure by the neck while I helped Konan up

"You ok?" I asked

"Yes thank you Pein.....Who are you to attack me?!"said Konan I nodded to my body and it removed the mas and I gasped as I saw a girl no more then 5 with green eyes and midnight blue hair struggling to get free

"Why did you attack?" I demanded she didn't answer I was growing impatient with her then she looked me in the eyes with a stair that even chilled me to the bone then she looked at Konan and her stair softened but only for a minute before she broke free and pushed Konan I was about to attack when 100 senbon flew at her impaling every spot in her body I sent my Chikushoudou body after the thrower and ran to Konan who was getting up

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...oh my god!" Konan ran to the girl and began to look over the damage the girl took she was life less for a few minutes then began to move slowly"her breathing is faint and heart beat is everywhere"

"Konan I hope your not asking what I think your asking" I said as she picked the girl up

"Please Pein she saved us and you've been considering an heir why not her?"

once again Konan was right I have been looking for an heir and this girl is only five much easer to train then an older child I looked at her and nodded to Konan who smiled and picked up the girl and we headed back to the base.

[Present day/Yubel's pov]

"Again use it again" said my sensei in his cold voice I smiled as I did the hand signs and summoned my Ningendou and Chikushoudou bodies and ran at him he summoned his Chikushoudou body and it began doing some hand signs I jumped over it and heel dropped me sensei or I thought I did he was holding my leg up and threw me my Ningendou body cought me and I switch control to it and ran at my sensei again but before I hit him switched bodies and summoned a dragon to stop his attacking tiger

"Enough that is good for now Yubel take a break"he said I felt my heart drop I failed him again I should have thought my plan through more but I was to focused on my other bodies to do anything I returned to my original body and sat on the ground and stayed silent and waited to get my lecture"Yubel you can not be afraid to lose a body we have been going through this for nine years now"

"Yes sensei" I said dully

"Yubel why is it you fear for your body?"

"I-I-I fear mostly for my original body sensei"

"And that fear transfers to each body you switch to" he said I felt something about to happen so I looked up and was shocked to see he was holding his hand out I took it and he helped me up and I fallowed as he walked through the woods the birds cheeped it was almost sunrise sensei and I had been training for the past 8 hours straight,we walked up a hill until we came to a cliff that over looked a war torn valley and he sighed "remember that fear is caused by pain and pain leads to hate and hate helps full the need to grow strong"

"Yes sensei"

"Good, you are doing well that dragon could have done more then defend you know"

"Yes but I was planning to switch to my original body and attack from behind" I said with a small smile sensei laughed his cold laugh and put his hand on my head

"That would have been nice to see young one" we watched the sun come up and headed back to the base

[Hidan's pov]

I sat at the breakfast table and thanked Jashin for the meal I was about to receive and heard the door open and saw leader walk in with Yubel his little lap dog she annoyed the hell out of me ever since I first met her she took my Jashin neckless and ran as I chased her she ran behind leader and Konan Konan picked her up and leader glared at me

"She took my neckless" I said knowing I'd get hit if I swore in front of her

"Hidan she's five she was only playing" said Konan hugging Yubel

"Leader?"

"Yubel give Hidan his neckless" said leadership but she shook her head"NOW" even Yubel knew when enough was enough and she was afraid of leader we all were she gave it back to me and leader nodded to her she smiled and snuggled in Konan's arms I left before I threw up

"Hidan your pancakes are getting soggy un" said Deidara as he walked past me I looked and ate as fast as I could

"Good morning leader and Yubel un" said Deidara leader nodded as did Yubel and headed to his office I let out a sigh and reached for my orange juice and saw Yubel picking it up and racing twords leader she tugged on his cloak and held it up to him he took it and drank it and I let out a scream

"Shut up Hidan" said Kakuzu drinking some tea and recording the amount of money he had and tried to set the weeks budget

"How can I that little brat drives me insane I just want to kill her so much" I said

"Leader would have your head if you did" said Kakuzu

"So I'd just talk his ear off until I got my body back" I said

"Just ignore her like Sasori and I ignore Tobi yeah" said Deidara

"Yea thanks like that'll work"I said

[Yubel's pov]

I entered sensei's office and saw Konan going threw the cabinets filing I snuck up and hugged her

"Yubel?! you startled me" she laughed hugging me"how was training?"

"Needs a lot of work" said sensei sitting at his desk Konan smiled

"Nice to hear you've improved Yubel"

I loved praise it was like food to me I nodded and turned to sensei and he looked at me

"You may leave now Yubel go see if Itachi needs a sparing partner or something I'll call when I need you" said sensei I nodded and left the office and walked down the hall only to be tackled by Tobi

"Yubel-chan its been so long how have you been?, whats new?,is Tobi a good boy?" he asked I lifted him up with one hand and got up and put him down

"Yes" was all I said then he tackled me again and hugged me

"Tobi get off her _or there will be a mask on dinner tonight_" said Zetsu walking down the hall

"Sorry Zetsu Tobi forgot" said Tobi getting off me and helping me up"I'll see you later I'm gonna go see Deidara bye Yubel-chan" then he bounced off and I looked at Zetsu

"Zetsu" I said

"Yu_bel_" both of his personality's said then we walked past each other I walked to the training room and saw Itachi sparing with Sasori I saw Sasori glance at me and jumped in I ran at Itachi and dodged his attack and kicked him he blocked I back flipped and punched him only to have his shadow clone blow up I was thrown backwards and punched to the ground I summoned my Chikushoudou body and switched bodies and summoned a giant fox and it attacked Itachi and I ran at him and made some hand signs and shot a fireball at him then I felt a kuni at my neck and held up my hand in surrender

"Nice try bad timing" said Itachi as I took control of my original body and nodded I left the ring and walked around the base training wasn't on my mind nether was a fight I was just board I wasn't in the Akatsuki so I couldn't go on missions or do anything to help out

"Yubel" someone called I turned to see Kisame walking twords me he gave me his sharky grin and I smiled

"Yes?" I asked

"Oh right Hows it going rarely see you these days"

"Fine you?" I asked

"I'm good just got back from a mission solo had to silence some hunter ninja they thought they could over power me but as we both know that is unlikely" he laughed I nodded and began to walk away

"Hey I'm off to the rain village in a little while want to tag along its another solo mission but it never hurts to have someone to talk to along the way"

"No thanks" I said I wanted to go but I couldn't I wasn't told to and I wasn't a member just a student he shrugged and turned around and walked away I went into my room and pulled out a journal I kept and wrote down the days events exactly how they happened ever since I could remember which wasn't much I decided to make sure that if I lost more of memory I would look at this journal so I would remember what I forgot when I was done I looked at my ceiling sensei allowed me to paint my room and set it up anyway I wanted so I painted the ceiling midnight blue I felt myself drift slowly off to sleep and then before I could react I was deep in sleep

[Konan's pov]

I walked to Yubel's room to get her for dinner and knocked on the door and waited when she didn't answer I opened the door and smiled as I saw her asleep with her thumb in her mouth I walked in and closed the door if any one saw the habit she had when she was asleep she would be embarrassed beyond all reason I walked over to her and sat on the bed and put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her

"Yubel wakey wakey sleepyhead time for dinner" I said softly she just turned and mumbled something incoherent I laughed softly and shook her again"Hidan is going through your stuff as I speak" I said she bolted up and looked around and saw me and smiled

"Meanie" she said rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand I smiled and helped her up she wobbled a little and we walked out of her room and into the dinning room she sat between me and Deidara and we began to eat it was quiet which was odd but probably because Kisame wasn't here it was a slow week the only missions were ones no one wanted so Kisame took them after dinner Yubel commandeered the TV and watched a show like every night called Puzzle solver which was an hour long she normally solved it easily no matter how tough it was she would draw out multiple solutions on paper normally her first one was right but she made sure to cover all angles of puzzle before she picked which one was right

"Why does she get the TV to herself?" complained Hidan

"Because no one wants to watch your religious crap" said Kakuzu counting his money we laughed except for Yubel who was busy with a problem

"Well I want to watch it for once" said Hidan he walked over and took the remote from Yubel and tried to change the channel but the remote didn't work and Yubel held up the batteries and gave a small smile and continued to watch her show Hidan yelled and picked Yubel up by the neck"give me the batteries now!" Hidan demanded Yubel smiled and punched Hidan into the wall and stuck him there and sat down In front of the TV to finish up her show we laughed that such a small girl like Yubel was able to do that to Hidan but the again she was Pein's student so it wasn't that hard to believe,Pein walked out of his office and saw Hidan stuck in the wall and sighed

"Yubel take Hidan down now" he said Yubel never lost contact with the TV as she pulled Hidan off the wall when her show was done she gave the batteries to Hidan and walked back to her room I fallowed and walked into her room behind her she knew I was behind her otherwise I'd be dead she pulled out her journal and wrote everything that just happened down like she always did it was sad that she had to do that because of her memory but I guess she felt better knowing that she had a back up one if she ever lost it she looked at me and gave me a small sigh that meant she was upset with herself

"Yubel your doing great in training Pein wouldn't stop telling me how far you've come after you left" I said she nodded and looked at the ceiling I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder"Yubel I know its hard for you it has been ever since you got here without your memory but thats ok you've been getting better you've made some friends and your training is coming along great your becoming a fine ninja" I said she just nodded and I got an idea"How about I talk to Pein and see if instead of training tomorrow he gives you a test a mission were you pick members and lead on the mission of what you want done?"

she looked up at me with a shine in her eyes I hadn't seen since she got her first body and nodded I smiled and kissed her forehead she changed into her sleep cloths and locked the door after I left that part was done now I needed to convince Pein

[Pein's pov]

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" I shouted at Konan when she told me her Idea

"Pein look you said it your self she is excelling in her training I thought its time you test how she does leading a mission" said Konan in her I'm not backing down voice I didn't wan Yubel on missions period if I lost her I lost my heir she was like a daughter to me or even a sister I didn't want her to go on missions even when she did join the akatsuki but Konan was right and if Yubel didn't learn to lead she wouldn't be able to lead the akatsuki when it was time I sighed and nodded Konan gave a smile of confidants and I let out another sigh and went back to my paper work

[Yubel's pov]

"Zetsu,Itachi,Kakuzu,Deidara,and you Konan" I said as I picked the people I was going to take on my mission with me they all nodded and I put my back pack on and we left to go take care of some uprising ninja that a futal lord asked the akatsuki to take care of in the grass village a few hours away we traveled in silence on one of Deidara's birds and I watched as the land beneath me passed by

"So Yubel why did you pick us exactly?" asked Konan

"Itachi for his knowledge of jutsu, Kakuzu for his ability to sew up dismembered limbs, Deidara for his explosions and a quick get away,Zetsu because we're going to need a count of how many ninja there are and you for company" I said remembering what Kisame said

"Thank you I'm glad I could join you" said Konan I smiled and looked at the sky we would attack at night so we could get a large number of them while they sleep,when we landed it was about 11:00

"_About 200 ninja are what we're _going to fight and _I'm already hungry_" said Zetsu joining us after we landed

"Ok lets move" I said the plan was to get them with different attackers spaced between 10min over and over until they got the pattern then to make it for every 12min so there minds get ready for the fighter they think they're going to get but then are still attacked by the fighter that would have switched out after 10 min we all got into position and at exactly 11:01 Deidara began the attack at 11:11 Itachi took over then Konan,me,Kakuzu then it started over until we switched to 12min things were going great until I saw a ninja run at Konan while she rested I ran and stabbed the ninja so that his blood covered my body then I looked at Konan and she was in shock

"Fall back Fall back" she shouted I nodded with my last bit of sanity and ran into the group of ninja that still stood and began to fight like a murderer

[Konan's pov]

"What the hell?" said Kakuzu as we stayed away from the fight

"Leader and I don't know this happened one day while she was training she got a cut and started fighting like a mad women she lost all sense of herself she was like a different person like her innocence was just ripped from her" I said as we saw her rip a ninja in half without a second thought she started swaying back and foreth with her head down the rest of the ninja charged her she looked up and smiled and made a hand sigh and raised her hands out to the sides and the blood came off the ground and with a flick of her wrists it cut through the remaining ninja Yubel let out a bone chilling laugh 


End file.
